In the end
by Wasserstoffteilchen
Summary: Harry und Hermine, gemeinsam am Ende von allem...COMPLETE!


Well, meine dritte Fanfic geht online, auch wenn es diesmal wieder nur was kürzeres ist, aber ich hab derzeit einfach keine Zeit...

Man könnte die Geschichte als Epilog von Buch 7 ansehen...nunja, meine Version halt, J:K. hat ja leider ein anderes Pairing vorgesehen...kein richtiger Spoiler zu HBP...die die ihn gelesen haben, werden einige Anspielungen entdecken, denen, die ihn noch net kennen wird nichts verraten...

Falls ich in der nächsten Woche nichts mehr onstellen kann, möchte ich mich hiermit offiziell für längere Zeit verabschieden...ich werd so gut wie ein Jahr lang nichts mehr schreiben oder veröffentlichen...

Disclaimer: HP Universe von J. K. Rowling, Liedauszug und Titel von Linkin Park, mir gehört nur die Idee...

Dedicated to Julia (die das hier womöglich nie lesen wird) for being a friend, when I needed one...

Dann wünsch ich mal viel Spass beim Lesen...und schreibt mir doch bitte, wie ihr es fandet, ja?

**In the end **

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter _

_...Linkin Park "In the end"..._

Es war vorbei. Endlich. Er fühlte sich erschöpft, ja, aber auch glücklich. So glücklich, wie er sich das letzte Mal mit 11 Jahren gefühlt hatte.

Damals, als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Als seine kleine Welt endlich zu dem glücklichen Ort geworden war, den er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Gegen den die Dursleys aber immer vehement angekämpft hatten. Nun, diesmal hatte er gesiegt.

Auch wenn seine Welt lange nicht mehr so in Ordnung war wie damals. Und wahrscheinlich auch nie wieder so sein wird. Dazu, hatte er zu viel erlebt. Zu viele Menschen verloren.

Denn der Krieg hatte viele Menschen gefordert. Es hatte nicht erst bei seinen Eltern angefangen, aber es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass der Tod ihn selbst betroffen hatte. Dann waren es Cedric...Sirius...Dumbledore...Percy Weasley...Wurmschwanz...Snape...Mundungus...die Liste war so endlos lange. Manche hatten ihn direkt getroffen, manche weniger. Doch sie alle hatten ihm eine weitere Last aufgeladen, denn er hatte gewusst, dass nur er dieses Leid stoppen konnte.

Beinahe hätte es auch Ron gekostet. Und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit dem Tod seines besten Freundes hätte leben können. Er war ihm in diesen Krieg gefolgt. Und, Merlin sei Dank, auch wieder aus diesem Krieg heraus. Schwer verletzt zwar, aber lebend. Und Harry war glücklich darüber.

Er saß in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts, was zu einer Art Lazarett für Kriegsopfer umfunktioniert worden war, und ließ sich von einer der zahlreichen Heilerinnen untersuchen. Der letzte Kampf war auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorübergegangen. Das wusste er. Die Heilerin drückte ihn sachte zurück in die Laken, erklärte ihm, er bräuchte Ruhe. Auch das wusste er. Er war sich sicher, dass, soblad er die Augen schloss er für die nächsten Tage durchschlafen würde, so erschöpft war er.

Und doch gönnte er sich keine Ruhe. Er redete gegen die Heilerin an, rappelte sich wieder auf. Er wollte noch etwas erledigen. Vorhin hatte sie das Schloss verlassen, er hatte es genau beobachtet, und nun wollte er zu ihr.

Die Heilerin resignierte und ließ ihn aufstehen. Während er seinen Umhang, der ebenfalls deutlich von der Schlacht gezeichnet war, überwarf hielt sie ihm einen Vortrag. Er hörte nicht richtig hin, schnappte nur hin und wieder mal Wörter wie "unverantwortlich", "Ihre Gesundheit", "geschwächt" und "Ruhe" auf, aber es war ihm egal. Sie wagte es ja doch nicht, sich Harry Potter in den Weg zu stellen.

Als er aus dem Eichenportal trat drehte er sich erst einmal um und nahm den Anblick des Schlosses noch einmal in sich auf. Der einzige Ort den er je Zuhause nennen konnte. Er hatte es vermisst, dabei war er nur ein Jahr ferngeblieben.

Doch sie würden es wieder neu organisieren. Es wieder für junge Hexen und Zauberer zugänglich machen. Er würde tatkräftig dabei helfen. Damit auch andere ein neues Zuhause fanden. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird er auch einmal selbst unterrichten? Dazu hätte er wirklich einmal Lust. Auch wenn es ohne Dumbledore nie wieder dasselbe sein wird.

Harry wandte sich seufzend ab und ließ seinen Blick über die Ländereien schweifen. Und dort sah er sie! Eine schmale Silhouette stand am See und starrte auf diesen hinaus, der Wind spielte dabei leicht mit ihren braunen Locken. Harry lief los, auch wenn er langsamer machen musste, als er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Denn jeder Knochen tat ihm mittlerweile weh.

Dann hatte er sie erreicht. Sie hatte ihn zweifelsfrei bemerkt, war er doch alles andere als leise gewesen und dennoch drehte sie sich nicht um. Sie stand einach so da und starrte auf den See. Harry, der zwei Schritte hinter ihr stand, tat es ihr gleich.

"Was tust du hier?", durchbrach sie plötzlich die Stille.

"Nun, ich ruhe mich nicht aus, so wie du, ich starre auf den See, so wie du, auch wenn ich, ganz anders als du, den Grund meines Starrens noch nicht herausgefunden habe."

Er konnte hören, dass sie lächelte, als sie antwortete: "Du solltest wirklich nicht hier sein, Harry. Geh dich ausruhen, du bist erschöpft und verletzt!"

"Das Gleiche gilt für dich! Und dennoch stehst du hier draußen."

"Ich wollte alleine sein. Das ist in der Großen Halle ja leider nicht möglich. Und was tust du hier?" Schon wieder lächelte ihre Stimme.

Harry war einen Schritt näher getreten. "Ich habe gesehen wie du gegangen bist. Ich wollte bei dir sein!"

Es legte sich erneut Stille über sie. Und Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, wie schön doch alles hier war. Kein Wunder, dass sie hierher geflüchtet war. Auch er würde die Geschäftigkeit der Großen Halle jederzeit gegen diese Iylle tauschen.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, als er weiterhin auf den See starrte, schweiften zurück in die Vergangenheit. Zurück in glückliche Tage. Und auf einmal war ihm klar, was sie tatsächlich tat. Sie starrte nicht auf den See, weil sie etwas entdecken wollte. In Wirklichkeit sah sie den See gar nicht mehr. Zuviele Bilder der Vergangenheit versperrten ihr die Sicht.

"Hermine?", störte diesmal Harry die Ruhe. Eine Frage brannte ihm auf der Zunge. Als er sah, wie sie leicht nickte, fuhr er fort: "Warum seid ihr eigentlich nie umgekehrt? Ihr wusstet, dass es gefährlich wird, ihr wusstest, dass es hart wird. Und doch seid ihr nie umgedreht. Warum?"

"Du brauchtest uns. Du bist unser Freund und brauchtest uns, alleine hättest du diese Aufgabe nie bewältigt. Du wärst an ihr zerbrochen." Hermines Antwort klang so selbstverständlich, dass sich Harry beinahe schämte, gefragt zu haben.

Sie schwiegen wieder. Dann, drehte sich Hermine plötzlich abrupt zu ihm um. Sie sah ihn an und fragte mit leiser Stimme: "Ist es jetzt wirklich vorbei, Harry?"

Er nickte und trat noch einen Schritt näher. "Er ist gefallen. Endgültig."

Und plötzlich, ganz ohne Vorwarnung, warf sie sich an seine Brust und schlang die Arme um ihn. Etwas perplex schloss Harry sie ebenfalls in die Arme. All der Schmerz war auf einmal vergessen. Es fühlte sich gut an, sie so zu halten.

"Ich bin froh, dass du da bist!", sagte sie. Ihren Kopf hatte sie an seine Brust gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen.

"Ich dachte, du wolltest alleine sein?", fragte Harry ironisch.

Ihre Antwort kam in seinen Umhang genuschelt: "So war es auch. Ich war davon überzeugt. Ich dachte noch, ich bräuchte niemanden..."

"Siehst du, deshalb bin ich gekommen. Ich konnte jetzt einfach nicht alleine sein. Und auch wenn die Große Halle noch so überfüllt ist, so ist dort doch jeder für sich, alleine."

Er spürte, dass sie auf seine Worte nickte. Dann verfielen sie beide wieder in Schweigen. Bis Hermine zu ihm aufblickte. "Wir sollten feiern gehen. Du solltest dich feiern lassen!", sagte sie leicht lächelnd.

Harry stöhnte daraufhin gequält auf. "Dazu fühle ich mich nun wirklich nicht mehr in der Lage. Dann doch lieber schlafen. Aber hier so zu stehen, find ich immer noch am Besten."

Hermines Lächeln wurde breiter. "Stimmt", sagte sie schlicht.

Erneut herrschte Schweigen, während dem sich Hermine nur noch näher an ihn drückte. Im Hintergrund senkte sich die Sonne gen Horizont und tauchte dabei alles in ein rot-goldenes Licht. Beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Der Moment war einfach wunderschön. Und Harry fühlte erneut, wie das Glück ihn durchflutete. Es war perfekt.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die beiden den Blickkontakt wieder aufnahmen. Die Sonne war nun fast schon gänzlich verschwunden.

"Ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist!", sagte Hermine mit leiser Stimme. Die Sonne erleuchtete ihre Augen. Und Harry stellte überrascht fest, dass sie in Tränen schwammen. Die ersten von ihnen hatten sich bereits einen Weg über ihre Wange gebahnt.

Harry hob seine Hand und legte sie an ihre Wange. Mit dem Daumen, wischte er ihr die immer wiederkehrenden Tränen weg.

"Shh", machte er. "Ich bin ja da. Und ich habe nicht vor, dich alleine zu lassen. Nie wieder!"

Und damit senkte er seine Lippen auf ihre und die beiden versanken in einem zärtlichen, ersten Kuss...


End file.
